1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit design, and more particularly, to a circuit design for detecting and recording chip fails.
2. Description of the Related Art
In circuit design, it is not uncommon for the chip to fail during the test stage. Therefore, debugging, i.e. locating the problem that causes the chip to fail, is extremely important, and may even comprise a majority of the time needed to produce the product. Debugging fails on chips can be very costly and time consuming, especially if there are no probe pads available when they are needed in the debugging process. Therefore, there is a need to design a circuit and method to detect and record chip fails.